


First Dance

by Sirenescence



Series: 5 Days of Wonder [3]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: 5 Days of Wonder, F/M, Falling In Love, They have to rest and stop being badass at some point, pre-romance I guess?, semi-sappy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11058126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirenescence/pseuds/Sirenescence
Summary: Steve stood to his feet and he held a hand out to Diana, she looked up at him with an eyebrow quirked in question.“You had said you wanted to learn how to dance, I believe now would be a perfect time. Shall we?” A wide, beautiful smile was his answer and it took his breath away.Day 3 of 5 Days of Wonder





	First Dance

“You’ve never seen snow before?” Steve exclaimed incredulously, Diana merely chuckled at his shock as they huddled together under thin blankets around the fire in their impromptu camp site. 

“That is what the cold, white substance is? How fascinating!” Her eyes closed in delight as she snaked a hand, palm side up, out from under the cover of the drooping tent to catch a couple delicate snowflakes. Steve merely smiled as he watched the Amazon, her pure joy shining on her face, she may have been a warrior, she had been proving that to him time and time again in the time they had known each other, but she was still so innocent. 

Men in drab uniform laughed and conversed around other small fires in the relatively large settling. Dark, war-torn buildings loomed over them, the scent of sweat, fear, and the faint smell of death hung over them. But for now they rested, and tried to stay in this moment of tranquility. 

Although she hardly needed it, Steve felt like he needed to protect Diana, to shield her from man’s cruelty. She was bright and colorful against this drab world; he didn’t want her color to be dulled. 

Steve stood to his feet and he held a hand out to Diana, she looked up at him with an eyebrow quirked in question. 

“You had said you wanted to learn how to dance, I believe now would be a perfect time. Shall we?” A wide, beautiful smile was his answer and it took his breath away. She humored the man as she let him pull her to her armored feet. He led her over to a less crowded spot of pavement, before he bowed theatrically before the princess. She simply chuckled as Steve took hold of her hand and put his other on the small of her back.

“Now put your hand here-no right here-and now follow my feet. We’re going to just move side to side.” Diana’s brow scrunched in deep concentration as her booted feet clunked along clumsily as Steve attempted to guide them along, as she went to follow his feet to one side her foot hooked around her other causing her to trip and fall back. Steve caught her before she hit the cold concrete in a low dip, one hand cradled the back of her neck and the other wound around her waist. Their faces were merely inches apart, for a long moment they simply stared into each other's eyes before Steve’s mouth quirked into a smirk.

“And that is how you dip.” He pulled her back up to her feet and he took hold of her hand again. 

Snow began falling steadily now as the last of the light of day faded away, soldiers began settling down for the night. Others stood at the ready lest the enemy take the camp by surprise while they slept. 

The pair still swayed in each other’s embrace, dancing to music only they could hear. The light of the fire flickered over Steve’s face and Diana felt her chest tighten quite oddly, her breathing shallowed. Her face was hot as well flushed even as the night air chilled significantly now that the sun had set. Diana’s brown eyes drank in his features, so different than what she was used to, hard and sharp. Masculine. And yet...he was beautiful. Her eyes rested on Steve’s yet again as they both stopped and simply stood, staring in each other’s embrace. Snow collected in their hair and fell on their shoulders, and all was quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I hope that you’re enjoying ‘5 Days of Wonder’! I’m really excited to be doing this story series since this will be my first time ever completing one. Go figure.
> 
> I’m so sorry for not posting an author’s note on my other two stories, I’ve been writing like a mad-woman and then quickly posting in between shifts at work (and even at work…) so I haven’t had time to sit and really type anything extra up.
> 
> This one-shot in particular is one of my favorites, even though it’s one of the shortest ones of the series. I wasn’t originally going to write from Steve’s perspective but he just went on and on with talking about how wonderful Diana is (me and you both, buddy) 
> 
> And although Diana is no damsel in distress, she is still incredibly naive at this point in time and I wanted to touch on that, I hope I didn’t make her seem “ditzy.” 
> 
> I will see you all tomorrow for ‘Day 4’ of ‘5 Days of Wonder’! We’re getting close to the end!


End file.
